Corazon de Hielo
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: No había nadie en todo el mundo, ni de vivos ni de muertos, que conociera a Ernesto más que Héctor. Sus ojos le decían que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas. Robar las canciones. Hacerse famoso… había algo más que eso… Aunque Héctor ni lo sospechara en medio de los dos siempre estaría Imelda.
1. Chapter 1

**Corazón de Hielo**

Ikhny Shy

Lo habían guiado hasta una habitación aislada, cerrada. Las paredes pintadas hace tiempo de un color gris claro desabrido, la luz fluorescente del tubo acentuando la atmósfera fría, acompañando con un zumbido tenue que el silencio amplificaba incómodamente.

Héctor estaba más nervioso de lo que imaginó que estaría. Si bien, le habían prometido que no le haría daño, que estaría protegido, el temor del esqueleto pasaba por asuntos más sutiles que el daño físico.

La puerta metálica se abrió y un oficial dio paso al prisionero. Ernesto de la Cruz, hacía su entrada al pequeño espacio, vistiendo un conjunto gris oscuro liso y corriente. Su estilizado peinado seguía tan impecable como siempre, su postura rígida y soberbia no se había aplacado ni un poco en aquellos meses de encierro. Héctor lo observó y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Aún allí, encerrado, con todo lo que se había descubierto sobre él, Ernesto conservaba un aire superior, como si ser acusado de intento de asesinato no fuese algo que pudiese perturbarlo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos ámbar del (ex) consagrado artista brillaron con una maliciosa luz fría y una sonrisa despectiva en su rostro aún blanco impecable.

-Héctor, que sorpresa. – Lo saludó, sonriendo falsamente. El oficial le indicó que se sentara en la silla frente a su visita de quien lo separaba una extensa mesa metálica. Ernesto colocó sus manos sobre la superficie, las cadenas de sus esposas haciendo un ruido espectral –No sabía que eras un fan. –

- _Qué cínico! –_ Pensó Héctor mirándolo fijamente. A pesar de no tener estómago, sentía la sensación de revoltijo en su interior y el sabor asqueroso del desprecio dentro de su boca. – Sólo vine a buscar respuestas. –

Ernesto se acomodó recostándose en su silla, colocando una pierna sobre la otra y alzando levemente las manos, invitándolo a preguntar. Héctor sentía un poderoso impulso de golpearlo y borrar de un puñetazo su sonrisa superadora, pero se limitó solo a cerrar los puños sobre sus rodillas, apretando los nudillos para no darle la satisfacción de verlo afectado por su actitud.

-Y bien… ¿Qué quieres saber?, _viejo amigo_. - Decidió omitir lo último. Esa frase sarcástica que casi pareciera amenazarle.

-Quiero saber ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Su voz sonó ronca, las palabras se atoraron en el camino hasta salir por su boca. Ernesto le sonrió de lado, y emitió un sonido de burla. Giró la cabeza a un lado y encogiéndose de hombros respondió.

-Ya te lo dije. Para _Vivir mi Momento._ Tenía que hacerlo, tú no querías entender. - Hubo una pausa prolongada.

-Dímelo mirándome a los ojos. - Demandó Héctor. El prisionero lo miró, otra vez con burla, con soberbia. Su boca se torció a un lado. Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante. El oficial que lo custodiaba, acercó su mano a su arma dispuesto a accionar si el músico se pasaba de la raya.

- _Vivir mi Momento. -_

Héctor se echó hacia atrás. La boca abierta y los ojos anchos de sorpresa…

-No es cierto…. - Murmuró, sorprendido. -Hay algo más. Puedo verlo en tus ojos… -

No había nadie en todo el mundo, ni de vivos ni de muertos, que conociera a Ernesto más que Héctor. Sus ojos le decían que sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas. Robar las canciones. Hacerse famoso… había algo más que eso…

Ernesto volvió a echarse hacia atrás en la silla. Su mirada fija en los ojos de su amigo, quien ya no se veía tan enfadado, sino curioso, interesado. Quien fuera su compañero fiel hace tanto tiempo atrás, podía leerlo como a un libro, aún después de tantas décadas. Saberlo le repugnaba.

-Eres un idiota. - Le replicó. Otra vez evitando su mirada.

-No me vengas con eso! - Golpeó la mesa con su palma. -Me asesinaste. A sangre fría. Ni siquiera le dijiste a Imelda que había muerto! No sabes el dolor que le provocaste a mi familia! -

Ante la mención del nombre, Ernesto giró la mirada. Héctor pudo detectar el desagrado en esos ojos claros. Pero no llegaba a comprender por qué reaccionaba de aquella forma, o a que exactamente. El silencio volvía a rodearlos. El asesino lo observaba con rabia, su respiración se había agitado y movía la boca de un lado a otro, como si estuviera masticando las palabras antes de escupirlas o tal vez se las tragaría y nunca le diría la verdad detrás de sus atroces hechos.

-Me quitaste todo. - Insistió Héctor con dolor -Me arrebataste mi familia. -

Ernesto se levantó rápidamente y golpeó la mesa con tanta furia que su visita saltó en su lugar asustado. El oficial sacó su arma de la funda y apuntó rápidamente. Pero ninguno de los dos le prestó la mínima atención. El silencio volvió a invadirlos y la rabia en el prisionero se incrementó, al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba más.

-¿Yo te quité? ¿Yo te arrebaté? Hipócrita! - La última palabra se resbaló entre sus dientes como veneno. Héctor no comprendía nada. -Tú me la quitaste! Tú… tú y tus estúpidas canciones! Tus risas y tus payasadas! Ella tenía que ser mía! - El grito de la última frase retumbó en la habitación. Héctor lo miró a los ojos entre asustado y confundido, había un fuego vehemente en sus pupilas que luego fue cubierto por una manta de niebla fría. Ernesto se recompuso, acomodó su peinado, que por un instante se había desordenado por la efusividad de su reacción. El cantante aspiró hondo, hinchó su pecho vacío y lo observó con desagrado y rencor.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - Logró formular inseguro.

-Se terminó la visita. - Ernesto gritó con autoridad dando un último golpe a la mesa y girando hacia el oficial. Quien tardó un segundo en reaccionar, guardar su arma y acercarse al prisionero.

-No espera… dime… -

-Adiós, _amigo. -_ Los ojos de Ernesto volvieron a reflejar ese odio perverso que Héctor sentía no merecer después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Luego salió por la puerta y no volvió a mirarlo.

De vuelta en su celda, Ernesto daba vueltas como un león enjaulado. Agitado, sobresaltado. El ex músico no soportaba el peso de la conversación que acababa de terminar abruptamente. La luz del extenso pasillo de las celdas dejaba entrar una luz potente que se partía contra los barrotes, dando esas sombras grotescas que invadían su espacio y se intercalaban a su paso feroz.

Se tomó la cabeza mientras trataba de alejar los recuerdos de su mente. Las imágenes, los sonidos, los olores y demás sensaciones que llevaban un siglo enterradas en lo profundo de sus recuerdos, pugnaban por salir a flote en su conciencia…

La imagen de una hermosa joven… bailando y moviéndose con elegancia…

La voz potente y vibrante que hechizaba a todo el que la escuchara…

El perfume, natural, de una belleza pura que lo guiaba hasta los rincones del pueblo, espiando, buscando…

La piel, erizada, deseosa de un tacto que nunca se podría dar…

Pero su mente enmarañada, dejó traslucir un recuerdo más reciente…

Ya no era una mujer joven, pero seguía siendo hermosa. Bailaba con elegancia y gracia, como si los años no hubieran pasado.

Su voz seguía siendo potente y vibrante, aunque algo quebrada por los años y por la falta de práctica para cantar.  
Su perfume, seguía estando allí. Era su esencia, que la llevaba hasta después de la muerte.

No había piel para tocar, pero si huesos… huesos que la tocaron, bailaron con ella, la tomaron de la cintura, la alzó, la abrazó… y lo disfrutó por cada instante….

Hasta que el pisotón llegó. La realidad lo golpeó y desde la distancia veía como se reconciliaba con _él_ después de casi un siglo de odio y desprecio… volvía a _él…._

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

**Corazón de Hielo 2**

Ikhny Shy

A pesar de los años, de las cosas que pasaron entre su amigo y él, la verdad descubierta aquel Día de Muertos y el sufrimiento por el que tuvo que pasar, el carácter de Héctor a veces se pasaba de ingenuo… Ernesto le había reprochado con vehemencia que él le había quitado "algo", y por más que lo pensaba, el músico no lograba descubrir de que podría tratarse…

La residencia Rivera estaba muy tranquila aquella noche, ya habían cerrado la tienda y cada integrante de la familia dedicaba esas últimas horas de la jornada para distenderse. Sin embargo, la luz de la zapatería aún estaba encendida. Héctor sonrió al notarlo y entró, abriendo la puerta lentamente. La única que continuaba trabajando, pese a la hora, no cabía dudas que debía ser Imelda.

La matriarca de la familia estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, sobre el tabique de lo que alguna vez fue su nariz, posaban unos lentes angostos que usaba sólo para leer. Héctor se acercó, arrastrando una silla para sentarse frente a ella.

-Tardaste más de lo que creí. - Le comentó ella revisando los papeles. -¿Qué te dijo? - Héctor lo dudó unos instantes, pensando cómo responder. La incertidumbre llamó la atención de su esposa, que desvió la mirada de su trabajo y lo observó fijamente. -Pasó algo… Héctor ¿Qué te dijo ese patán? -

-Es… complicado… ¿sabes? Porque… la verdad no lo sé. - Imelda suspiró, y tras dejar el papel sobre el escritorio, se quitó los anteojos dejándolos también sobre el mueble.

-Sabía que era una mala idea. No sé porqué tanto empeño en hablar con él. -

-Era mi amigo, Imelda. - Trató de explicar por millonésima vez. Ella no podía entenderlo -Mi mejor amigo. Y… yo solo quería saber, ¿Por qué? -

-Por que es un cerdo avaro y ambicioso. Ya te lo había dicho. -

-Sí, pero hay algo más. No fue solo eso. -

-Sí que lo fue, Héctor… pero tú… no lo quieres ver. - Una sonrisa amena, cálida cruzó las facciones de ella. Héctor levantó la vista y le sonrió. Esa mirada tan particular que tenía sólo para él siempre lograba calmarlo, consolarlo. -No quieres ver lo malo en las personas, eres tan... -

-No… esta vez no es eso. Él me lo dijo. - Enseguida la expresión de ella varió, abruptamente. Sorpresa, desconfianza, preocupación, todo junto en sus ojos castaños. Héctor la observó, reconociendo cada una de sus emociones. -Él me dijo... que yo le quité algo. No hablaba de las canciones… creo que hablaba de alguien. -

-Imposible! No hagas caso de lo que dice ese patán! - Héctor bajó la mirada, observándose las falanges de sus manos, pensativo. Imelda continuaba lanzando protestas y descalificativos hacia Ernesto, pero él ya no la escuchaba…

Si no era "algo" entonces era "alguien"... pero ¿Quién? ¿Cómo?  
Ernesto nunca le había dicho que estaba enamorado o que le llamaba la atención alguna mujer en especial. Él siempre estaba rodeado, podía tener a cualquiera!  
Menos…

Menos…

-A tí… - Susurró él, cerrando los puños sobre sus rodillas. Imelda se había levantado de la silla y caminaba dando vueltas detrás del escritorio, lanzando toda clase de improperios contra el ex famoso cantante. -A tí… - Dijo ahora un poco más fuerte. Ella se detuvo a mitad de camino y lo observó extrañada.

-¿Yo qué? -

-Tú… tú eres la única mujer con la que estuve toda la vida… Entonces… Ernesto… -

-¿Por qué te importa tanto esto, Héctor? -

-¿Lo sabías? - Así como podía leer a la perfección la mirada de Ernesto, también podía interpretar la de Imelda. No solo no estaba respondiendo, sino que desvió la vista y se llevó las manos a las caderas. -¿Imelda? -

-No creo que Ernesto estuviera enamorado de mí, Héctor. - Todavía no lo miraba, su atención estaba en la ventana, como si fuera de esa habitación pudiera encontrar la respuesta a la discusión. -No era amor. Estaba… encaprichado. -

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

-Ernesto no soportaba que no lo mirara, que no actuara como las otras chicas… que estuviera tan… - Imelda cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma, de haber tenido piel, seguramente estaría totalmente sonrojada. Héctor la observaba inseguro, por un lado quería consolarla, por el otro se sentía paralizado por el impacto de las palabras. - ...Tan enamorada de tí. -

-Pero… yo pensé… -

-Pensaste que me habías conquistado, ¿Verdad? - Le sonrió con algo de picardía -Quería que pensaras eso. En esa época una dama no podía cortejar a un caballero. - Héctor se levató de la silla y se acercó a ella.

-Pero al final si lo hiciste. - La rodeó con sus brazos y se miraron fijamente.

-Y tanto que me costó! Tú sólo tenías ojos para ella! - Héctor la miró extrañado, mientras ella sonreía divertida. - No sabes lo difícil que fue competir contra tu maldita guitarra. - Una pequeña carcajada escapó de Héctor.

-Pero al final… -

-Pero al final… sí me viste. -

-No, no te ví. Te escuché… - Imelda cerró los ojos, recordando ese momento. Héctor aprovechó y le dio un beso ligero en los labios.

-Ernesto nunca tuvo oportunidad, Héctor. No fue tu culpa… -

Héctor no le respondió. Se abrazaron fuertemente, esperando que entrelazados pudieran ahuyentar el fantasma de Ernesto de sus mentes, pero para Héctor sería muy difícil de lograr...

Santa Cecilia era un pueblo chico y como tal todos sus habitantes se conocían. Ernesto sentía que ese no era un lugar para alguien como él, quien poseía un increíble talento, un don que no podía ser desperdiciado en una comunidad tan pequeña. Su voz, su carisma, merecían ser expuestos al mundo, estar encerrado en aquel pueblito era una injusticia!

El ego de Ernesto era el obstáculo que no podía ver. El joven músico caía constantemente en altibajos emocionales que estaban ligados directamente con su amor propio. Cuando conseguían que varias personas acudieran a sus presentaciones en la plaza, su voz se proyectaba vibrante y las reacciones de la multitud pulían su carisma, pero cuando la gente escaseaba, casi no tenía ganas de cantar. Así de variable era su humor.

Esa tarde, afortunadamente, era de las buenas y Ernesto no podía estar de mejor humor.

-Parece que hoy es nuestro día de suerte. - Comentó alegremente Héctor al tiempo que guardaba su guitarra en el estuche. Ernesto le sonrió ampliamente y aspiró hondo por la nariz. Hasta el olor del mercado era de su agrado ese día.

-Nuestro esfuerzo está dando frutos! - Comentó con optimismo -Pronto podremos salir de este horrible pueblo. -

-Por ahora solo me conformo con comer algo. - Respondió su amigo al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo, estuche en mano y miraba los puestos que lo rodeaban decidiendo por que comer.

-Vamos, amigo! - Le dijo sonriente, golpeándolo en la espalda en un gesto amistoso, que igual hizo que trastabillar hacia delante al guitarrista flacucho. -Hay que ser optimistas! Podremos cumplir nuestro sueño muy pronto! Puedo sentirlo! -

Héctor no le respondió. Comenzó su camino hacia un puesto de tacos y Ernesto lo siguió mientras volvía a detallarle cómo serían sus vidas luego que alcanzaran cumplir sus destinos. La historia era siempre igual y Héctor no tenía problema de escucharla una y otra vez, de la Cruz la repetía con la misma ilusión con la que se la había contado cuando comenzaron a tocar juntos para las multitudes que diariamente transitaban la plaza. Sin embargo esa tarde sería distinta a otras, pues el extenso discurso de éxito que le gustaba tanto, se vio abruptamente interrumpido. Ernesto de la Cruz se había quedado sin palabras.

Santa Cecilia era un pueblo chico, todos se conocían entre sí, pero cuando eres joven y ambicioso como Ernesto, algunas veces no es fácil darse cuenta del cambio en las personas. Ese día, el joven músico descubrió que la muchacha de fiero carácter que de chicos los perseguía zapato en mano dispuesta a vengarse por alguna travesura que él o su amigo hubieran hecho, se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa. Él no solía advertir al sexo opuesto, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar rodeado de chicas que no se fijaba en ninguna especialmente. Pero esa tarde había un aura distinta que rodeaba a su vecina, un aura que lo había encandilado.

Recuperó la compostura, irguiéndose sacando pecho y acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás, avanzó determinado hacia ella.

-Imelda! Que dicha verte hoy. - Le dijo con galantería, haciendo una modesta reverencia. La chica lo miró con desconfianza, arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ernesto, ¿Qué significa esa formalidad? -

-¿Cómo qué significa? Es la forma adecuada de saludar a una dama. - Le dirigió una sonrisa brillante, que solo logró acentuar la desconfianza en los rasgos de ella

-¿Ah, sí?- lo estudió un momento, con una mirada de total escepticismo. -Pues la respuesta es no-

-No?-

-A lo que sea que estés intentando pedirme. Repito No. - Ignorándolo y dando por finalizada la conversación, Imelda se acercó a un puesto de frutas del otro lado de la calle.

-No, no, espera! - Ernesto, insistente, se acercó rápidamente a ella. Otra vez forzó una postura dominante y una sonrisa amplia. -Estoy hablando en serio. Te noto tan… cambiada. -

-Se llama madurar, Ernesto. Tal vez te vendría bien a tí. - Le dijo sin mirarlo, al parecer las naranjas del puesto merecían más su atención.

-Jajajaja, que graciosa eres. - Lo miró nuevamente arqueando una ceja y luego continuó examinando la fruta.

-Déjame en paz, Ernesto. No estoy interesada…. - Las palabras de Imelda quedaron a mitad de camino, cuando algo más llamó su interés. A unos cuantos pasos Héctor le había dado un mordisco al taco y el relleno había caído del otro extremo, manchandole el traje y cayendo al suelo. Una risilla escapó los labios de la morena que abandonó el puesto de frutas y se acercó al músico caminando rápidamente.

Ernesto la vió a la distancia y no pudo evitar un gruñido. Imelda había sacado un pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido y limpiaba con delicadeza la camisa manchada de Héctor, mientras éste refunfuñaba por el taco perdido. La mirada que ella le dirigía en ese momento era una que nunca había visto, ni siquiera todas las chicas que lo rodeaban habitualmente lo miraban como Imelda a Héctor. Mientras, su amigo no parecía darse cuenta de nada, seguía protestando por el taco y por su traje mientras ella secaba la salsa y trataba de consolarlo riendo suavemente. La situación era realmente ridícula! Decidió acercarse y romper ese momento tan patético, palmeó a Héctor en la espalda riendo ruidosamente…

-Ay, amigo! Es solo un taco! Déjame que te invito otro! -

-No es solo el taco, Ernesto! Manché mi mejor camisa! - Protestó mostrándole la mancha en su camisa blanca. Imelda apoyó su mano en el hombro de Héctor.

-Tranquilo Héctor, se puede lavar. - Él no parecía convencido. Ernesto torció la boca, pero enseguida se recompuso y volvió a sonreír.

-Eso es, amigo. La lavaremos y quedará como nueva, ya verás! -

-Pero… no podremos seguir con las presentaciones hoy… y nos estaba yendo tan bien! -

-Ponte otra! Y mañana tendrás esta otra vez… - Héctor sonrió nervioso y pasó su mano por su cabello…

-Pues, verás… no es solo mi mejor camisa… es mi única camisa! -

-¿La única? - Imelda exclamó sorprendida. Ernesto la miró y luego volvió a tratar de consolar a su amigo.

-Entonces te presto una. - Los dos presentes lo miraron como si estuviera loco. -¿Qué? Tengo buenas camisas! -

-Lo sé… pero… -

-Obviamente no tienen la misma… contextura… - Le indicó ella, desestimando totalmente la idea.

-Podría funcionar. - Intervino Héctor, volviendo una sonrisa a su rostro. -Sí, podemos ponerle algunos alfileres para que se amolde más a mi tamaño. - Sonrió, abriendo los brazos, como indicando la diferencia entre él y su compañero. -Gracias, amigo! Hoy seguiremos con las funciones! - Parecía que el humor había vuelto a su amigo. -Pero primero, otro taco! -

Imelda negó con la cabeza riendo, otra vez tenía esa mirada especial en sus ojos. Ernesto no la entendía, la actitud de su amigo parecía más la de un niño que la de un hombre adulto ¿Qué veía en él? ¿Por qué había sido tan distante cuando fue a hablarle, pero con Héctor tan cálida y amigable? ¿No apreciaba ni un poco la preocupación que mostró por su amigo? ¿No merecía al menos una sonrisa?¿Un asentimiento con la cabeza?¿Una mirada? ¿Algo?

Nada.

Despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración agitada. El cabello revuelto por haber estado dando vueltas sobre la almohada. Se sentó en el colchón y se obligó a normalizar el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones.  
El recuerdo que había invadido su sueño se instaló en su mente haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en su boca, una sonrisa que poco a poco mutó a una carcajada histérica que no podía detener…

-Hey! Hey! De la Cruz, ya cállate! - Le gritó un oficial del otro lado de la reja, golpeando los barrotes con su palo.

Ernesto giró la cabeza, sus ojos brillosos con demencia lo miraron fijamente, la sonrisa histérica todavía en su rostro.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Despertaste a media cárcel. -

-¿Loco? - Repitió el músico levantándose de su lugar. Se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás y caminó lentamente hacia la reja. -Todo es una locura. - Le dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa más natural. El oficial frunció el ceño.

-Vete a dormir y no sigas haciendo tanto escándalo. Los demás quieren dormir! -

-Es que usted no entiende, oficial. -

Por algún motivo, el policía se quedó del otro lado de la celda de Ernesto. Dándole la posibilidad de explicarse. El prisionero se relamió sus dientes superiores, su rostro totalmente transformado en ese personaje carismático y encantador que todos conocían por sus fotos y videos, la sombra de la locura que había mostrado antes se había desvanecido por completo…

-Soy Ernesto de la Cruz, el músico más importante de todos los tiempos. Estoy encerrado en este horrendo lugar… -

-Por intento de asesinato. Ya vete a dormir. -

-No, oficial. Es todo una injusticia! - Exclamó aferrándose a los barrotes. -Ese hombre me quitó todo, absolutamente todo y ahora quiere llevarse mi libertad. Es justo eso? Oficial? - El policía lo miró fijamente. Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

-No se vaya! Oficial! Déjeme que le cuente! Oficial! -

Su voz retumbó en el largo pasillo de celdas y le respondió solo el silencio.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

**Corazón de Hielo 3**

Ikhny Shy

Santa Cecilia se vestía de fiesta para celebrar el día de la música, un enorme festival donde homenajeaban a la santa patrona de quien lleva el nombre. La plaza se llenaba de color y todos salían a disfrutar de las hermosas melodías que alegraban aún más la atmósfera festiva.

A Héctor le encantaba ese día. Era su preferido del año. La música invadía el ambiente y entraba por todos sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos al detenerse en medio de la plaza y dejó que sus oídos se llenaran con los distintos sonidos que abundaban en el lugar… podía perderse allí mismo, dejando que su mente vagara en aquellos acordes, llenándolo de inspiración…

-¿Qué haces, Héctor? ¡Tenemos que ir a inscribirnos! - Lo apuró su amigo,

tironeándole de un brazo.

-Espera, espera ¡Ernesto! - Se quejó tratando de soltarse. -Déjame escuchar un poco más. -

-Escuchar ¿qué? - Preguntó, finalmente liberándole el brazo -Es todo un enorme ruido. -

-¡No! ¡no es ruido! ¿No lo oyes? - Ernesto se cruzó de brazos. -Es la música… la música está en el aire. - Su amigo giro los ojos y volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

-¡Que ridículo! Obvio que hay música ¡Es el Día de la Música! -

Ernesto lo arrastró hasta el centro de la plaza, donde estaban inscribiendo a los músicos que participarían del festival. Héctor aprovechó que su amigo se distrajo con la inscripción para continuar admirando la cacofonía de sonidos. Hasta que una voz familiar lo abstrajo de su momento de deleite…

-¿Así que se inscriben también? -

-Buen día, Imelda. - Saludó Héctor cortésmente. Ella le sonrió levemente, casi podía decir que con cierta timidez, algo que no era común asociar con la joven... no, eso sería imposible... -Sí, estamos por inscribirnos. ¿Tú también participarás? - Cuando la chica observó el escenario pudo notar el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

-Nunca he cantado en público. -

-Ah, pero sabes cantar… -

-Un poco, me gusta mucho la música y solo me dejo llevar. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Héctor se sintió identificado con esa respuesta y por primera vez desde que la conocía podía ver algo en común con quien fuera su vecina por tanto tiempo.

-Oh, Imelda! - Escuchó que su amigo exclamaba con exagerada alegría, empujándolo levemente a un lado para estar frente a ella. -Qué bueno verte. - Imelda revoleó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos con fastidio.

-Hola, Ernesto. -

-¿Vienes a ver nuestro espectáculo de esta tarde? -

-En realidad… Imelda viene a competir también. - Respondió Héctor, tratando de ahorrarle a ella la necesidad de responder y de paso darle ánimos para que participe.

-¿Eh? ¡Todavía no lo he decidido! -

-¿Qué mejor día para probar que "El Día de la Música"? Estoy seguro que vas a sorprendernos! - Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron algo rojas y bajó la mirada apenada. Él no entendía bien la reacción, pero supuso que la avergonzaba demasiado actuar en público por primera vez, así que para aliviarle un poco la carga, apoyó su mano en el hombro y le sonrió dándole ánimos. -Estaremos contigo, Imelda. Si te pones nerviosa, solo tienes que mirarnos. Estaré animándote debajo del escenario. - Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos con un brillo que nunca había visto, no podía negar que le gustaba esa mirada y se estaba perdiendo un poco en ella…

-Ejem, bueno… Así que serás una rival! - La voz de Ernesto quebró el momento magnético. Héctor tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para salir del trance. - Nos veremos en la competencia, Imelda. -

La mirada en los ojos de su amigo le había llamado poderosamente la atención, un velo sombrío había cruzado las facciones de De la Cruz cuando dirigió la despedida a Imelda, un tono frío y algo despectivo siseó entre sus palabras como si éstas dolieran al salir entre sus dientes.

-Pensé que te agradaba Imelda. - Le dijo algo confundido. Ernesto acomodó su traje y se limpió el inexistente polvo de su manga.

-Sí me agrada. - Le respondió sin mirarlo -Me agrada mucho. - Agregó, mirando hacia atrás a la chica en cuestión, quien estaba leyendo los requisitos del concurso. -Lo que no me agrada es que animes a otros competidores. -

-¡Ay! ¡Ernesto! No seas tan estricto! Es un festival. -

-Tú no entiendes nada. Hoy empieza nuestro futuro, Héctor. -

Negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia los puestos. No quería discutir con su amigo y ya le había dado hambre.

* * *

Llegada la tarde, los amigos se habían puesto sus mejores trajes, tenían ensayada la canción que iban a tocar y la ansiedad era casi palpable alrededor de ellos.

Ernesto sonreía y se pavoneaba por la calle principal, saludando a su paso orgulloso y muy confiado; Héctor por su parte no entendía esa constante necesidad de mostrarse como una estrella, así que solo caminaba relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos y su siempre presente sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

Al llegar al centro de la plaza, sus ojos comenzaron a buscar entre los competidores; no lo pensaba conscientemente, pero quería saber cómo se encontraba Imelda, ¿Había logrado superar los nervios por la presentación? El show estaba por comenzar, y ella no se encontraba con los concursantes. Curioso (y algo preocupado) se abrió paso entre la multitud de espectadores para buscarla.

La voz del conductor del evento resonó en el lugar y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Los asistentes se apretaron más para poder estar bien cerca del escenario y a Héctor le costó pasar entre ellos para continuar la búsqueda.

Al fin, tras un repetitivo ciclo de empujones, pedidos de disculpas y pisotones, logró salir del nudo de gente y llegar a una parte menos concentrada. Allí pudo ver que la persona que buscaba se encontraba sentada en un escalón del umbral de una casa. No se veía nerviosa, más bien algo triste. Decepcionada.

-Imelda, ¿No te inscribiste? - Le preguntó al llegar frente a ella. Imelda levantó la mirada levemente y luego giró la cabeza a un lado, viendo el escenario.

-No puedo concursar. - Le respondió. Su voz quebrada por enojo. -No sé tocar un instrumento. -

-¿Por eso no te anotaste? -

-No me dejaron. - Respondió apretando los puños sobre sus rodillas. -"Sin

instrumento, no participas".- gruño, molesta.

-Entonces no queda remedio. - Le extendió una mano. Ella lo miró confundida. - Yo seré tu músico. - Las mejillas de Imelda se pusieron totalmente rojas y Héctor no pudo evitar reír. -¡Vamos! Deja esos nervios atrás. Es hora que Santa Cecilia sepa de lo que eres capaz. - Ella tomó su mano y él la ayudó a levantarse. Decidió que lo mejor sería llevarla personalmente hasta las inscripciones, no confiaba en los nervios de la muchacha. Sonrió para sí mismo, pensando que una persona con un carácter tan fiero como el de Imelda, resultaba tener ese costado inseguro y frágil. Miró hacia atrás encontrando sus ojos, sintió nuevamente ese magnetismo extraño que lo había atraído esa mañana y sin pensarlo apretó más su mano sintiendo el contacto con la de ella.

El primer concursante ya comenzaba su presentación, eso les dio tiempo para encontrarse con el conductor del concurso, pero las malas noticias no habían terminado. Héctor no podía tocar en dos duetos distintos, la única alternativa era que Imelda cantara junto a Ernesto y Héctor.

-¡Ni loca! - Exclamó ella al oír su propuesta.

-Vamos, es la única oportunidad que tienes. -

-Puedo intentarlo otro año. - Respondió tercamente. -Quizás pueda aprender a tocar un instrumento en ese tiempo. O tal vez alguno de los gemelos...-

-¡No puedes desperdiciar el tiempo así! Como dice Ernesto, tienes que "Vivir tu momento". -

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto que yo participe? -

Por más increíble que pareciera, esa pregunta lo dejó sin palabras. No

sabía porque estaba tan preocupado por eso. Nunca la había escuchado, ni

tampoco le había prestado demasiada atención, no eran amigos ni los unía

nada en especial, pero por alguna razón quería que ella participara, deseaba escucharla cantar y quería ayudarla. Era un impulso que no podía evitar…

-No lo sé… - Admitió rascándose detrás de la cabeza en un gesto nervioso. -Quiero escucharte. - Imelda lo miró fijamente, con algo de desconfianza.

-¿Por qué? - Se cruzó de brazos, la acción atrajo más nervios al pobre músico que desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Curiosidad, supongo. -

-¡Héctor! ¡Ya casi es nuestro turno! - Ernesto se apareció desde la esquina del escenario. Se veía bastante molesto y nervioso.

-¡Falta un montón, Ernesto! - Se quejó él fastidiado. -¡Somos recién el séptimo lugar y van por el segundo! -

-¡El tiempo vuela! No podemos darnos el lujo de estar distrayéndonos por cualquier cosa. Esto no es un juego, Héctor. -

-No es un juego, es un festival. ¿Puedes calmarte un poco? - Podía sentir la furia de su compañero emanando de sus ojos, cuando se trataba de presentaciones se obsesionaba ridículamente, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar.

-Ya, ve con él. - Intervino Imelda con tono conciliador. -Participaré el próximo año. ¡Es una promesa! - Le extendió la mano, ofreciéndole una especie de trato, que no aceptó.

-Tienes que participar. -

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? - Preguntó Ernesto, no le agradaba que lo dejaron fuera de la conversación.

-Imelda no puede participar porque no sabe tocar ningún instrumento, ni

tampoco tiene un compañero que la ayude con la música. -

-Es una lástima. - Respondió sonriéndole con fingida pena. -Nos hubiera

encantado oírte. -

-¡Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo! - Exclamó Héctor dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿De acuerdo en que? -

-¡Con que Imelda cante con nosotros! -

-¿Estás loco? - Preguntó De la Cruz alarmado.

-Vaya, al fin tenemos algo en común. - Acordó Imelda, con un dejo irónico.

-¡No sean tan tercos! Estoy seguro que daremos un espectáculo que nadie olvidara en años. -

-Ya lo creo. - Respondió Ernesto con sarcasmo. -Ni siquiera sabemos cómo canta. ¡Podría ser un desastre! -

-¡Oye! -

-No creo que sea un desastre… no lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. - Sonrió ampliamente invitándolos a unirse. Ernesto miró a Imelda fijamente y su semblante se relajó, le sonrió con amabilidad y extendió su mano en un gesto de reconciliación.

-Contigo, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, Imelda. - Ella observó la mano con desconfianza y luego al sonriente Héctor. Suspiró resignada y aceptó darle la mano a De la Cruz, quien aprovechó para plantar un delicado beso en el dorso.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué canción quisieras cantar? –

* * *

Llegando su turno, más gente se había acercado a la plaza. La noche teñía el cielo de negro y los faroles de la calle daban un aire más cálido a la atmósfera festiva. Imelda estaba muy nerviosa, podía notar como temblaba y en su frente se asomaban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor. Héctor decidió que lo mejor sería darle unos consejos para manejar la tensión antes que le diera un ataque de pánico sobre el escenario…

-Hey, hey… cálmate. No estés tan nerviosa. - Imelda se mordió el labio inferior.

-Es que… Ahora hay más gente… ¡No sé porque dejé que me convencieras de

hacer esto! - Le demandó enérgica. Héctor alzó las manos como defensa y le sonrió inocentemente.

-Espera, espera… Tienes que relajarte. Ven, voy a ayudarte. - La guio hacia unas cajas de madera detrás del escenario y le indicó que se sentara. -Primero, vamos a relajar el cuerpo, vamos, estira los brazos, las piernas también… - Héctor comenzó a mover los brazos y las piernas como si una corriente de electricidad pasara por su cuerpo. Imelda rio al verlo y negó con la cabeza.

-Pareces un títere con las cuerdas cortadas- Sonrió, arqueando una ceja. -Ni loca haría eso. -

-Bueno, bueno. No quieres relajar el cuerpo, está bien. Pero al menos, deberías relajar la voz. ¡Lanza un grito! -

-¿Eh? -

-Sí, sí, ya sabes, un grito. Uno que salga de lo más profundo de tu interior. Así… "AAaaayyyy aaaaayyy aayyyyyyyy" - Imelda volvió a reír, balanceándose levemente sobre la caja.

-¿Estás loco, Héctor.? -

-Puede ser, pero también estoy relajado. - Ella le sonrió y se miraron fijamente, nuevamente una sensación extraña cruzó por el interior de Héctor. -Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo, no te gustan mis métodos. ¿Qué tal si aspiras hondamente y luego exhalas? - Le mostró cómo hacerlo, tomando aire profundamente y luego soltándolo lentamente. Imelda cerró los ojos y lo imitó. -¿Mejor? -

-Sí… mejor… Gracias… - Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, esta vez la sensación de atracción que sentía en su cuerpo era mayor. Ese día había conocido más a Imelda de lo que sabía por una vida de vecindad, y aunque no lo admitiera todavía, lo que veía de ella le gustaba...

Y mucho...

-¿Qué están haciendo? Ya es nuestro turno. - Ernesto se veía realmente molesto y tenso. Héctor pensó que esta competencia lo estaba traumatizando demasiado. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan estresado.

-¡Vamos! ¡Daremos un espectáculo que Santa Cecilia nunca olvidará! -

Se ubicaron en el escenario. Imelda insistió en aprender la canción que ellos habían practicado por tanto tiempo para este momento, pero no les dio el gusto de escucharla cantar todavía. Memorizó la letra y la melodía en esos minutos que tuvieron hasta esperar su turno. Héctor se sentía confiado y Ernesto se había comprometido a llevar la presentación él solo si los nervios traicionaban a la joven, Rivera esperaba que su amigo realmente le diera la oportunidad antes que su acostumbrado egocentrismo opacara el debut de ella…

La primera entrada era crucial, la música y las voces debían iniciar al mismo tiempo(eso había sido lo que más les costó practicar al dúo). Héctor dio unos golpes a la guitarra para marcar el tempo y el inicio de la canción y al mismo tiempo las voces de Ernesto y de Imelda retumbaron por la Plaza. El guitarrista y compositor debió dejar que su instinto llevara la canción, porque su cerebro se había paralizado al escuchar la voz de la joven frente a él. Esperaba que ella cantara bien, que su voz fuera agradable, pero no esperaba semejante sorpresa.

Tomando la falda de su vestido por las puntas, Imelda comenzó a dar giros en el escenario alrededor de Ernesto mientras él la acompañaba con sus pasos.

Ambos en perfecta armonía cantaban y bailaban como si lo hubieran practicado por meses. Héctor estaba hipnotizado, la figura de su amigo se desdibujaba junto a la de su compañera y se fundía con el fondo de la multitud. No había nadie más que ella para el músico, no podía ver ni escuchar a nadie más. En ese momento, que la vio bailar y la oyó cantar por primera vez decidió que querría seguir escuchándola toda la vida.

* * *

Sentado sobre una silla, en el patio trasero de la casa Rivera, Héctor tocaba distraídamente la canción de aquella presentación tantas décadas atrás. El recuerdo siempre le traía una sensación cálida y agradable que recorría su interior, pero esta vez, pensar en ese momento le provocó un repentino remordimiento…

Nunca había pensado en lo que Ernesto sentía, no se había dado cuenta que él también podía estar interesado en Imelda. Pero desde que lo visitó en la celda, montones de recuerdos lo invadían, recuerdos en los que su amigo intentaba captar la atención de su vecina, impresionarla, estar cerca de ella…

Después de esa noche, que los tres tocaron juntos por primera vez, Ernesto la invitó a más presentaciones. Héctor seguía a cargo de los instrumentos mientras ellos unían sus voces, su armonía era perfecta y sus bailes sincronizados, cada vez más pasionales. Imelda cautivaba a todos con su talento que junto a De la Cruz hechizaban a los espectadores de Santa Cecilia.

Héctor se enamoraba cada vez más de ella, no lo podía evitar! Y ahora, viendo en perspectiva todo lo vivido en esa época, se daba cuenta que tal vez a su amigo le pasaba lo mismo.

CONTINUARÁ...

 **AN:** Me ha llevado mucho tiempo escribir este capítulo, pero he quedado muy satisfecha! La larga escena en el pasado de Santa Cecilia es algo que venía imaginando hace rato, me hizo muy feliz poder escribirlo!

Me gusta la idea que Imelda se haya interesado en Héctor antes que él siquiera la notara, espero haber podido transmitir la química entre ellos en el ambiente festivo del "Día de la Música"

Gracias a todos por los comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

**Corazón de Hielo 4**

Ikhny Shy

Era una noche de tormenta intensa. Las gotas de agua caían pesadas en el techo precario de la vivienda, por suerte Imelda había reforzado las maderas para cerrar las goteras que durante el día regaron el interior de la casa.

Había sido un día agotador, la lluvia no ayudaba y Coco estuvo particularmente inquieta, aburrida, encerrada por no poder salir a jugar al patio. Imelda tenía un importante pedido de calzado, y hasta que la pequeña no se durmió no pudo concentrarse en el trabajo.

Siendo la media noche, avanzaba a paso lento pero seguro. Había comenzado con el oficio hacía unos ocho meses y si bien sus zapatos estaban ganando gran popularidad por su excelente calidad, todavía no tenía la práctica necesaria para hacerlos con velocidad. De todas formas sabía que luego de ese pedido, su trabajo comenzaría a intensificarse aún más.

Cuando terminaba de clavar la suela del par número 20 del extenso pedido, unos golpes firmes en la puerta la detuvieron. Dudó unos instantes, era tarde y no se le ocurría quién podía ir a su casa a esas horas. Se acercó con cautela…

-¿Quién es? -

-Imelda, soy Ernesto! - Se asombró de escuchar la gruesa voz de aquel hombre, a quien no veía desde hacía más de un año. Con prisa comenzó a destrabar los seguros de la puerta y le abrió. El fornido hombre, amigo de quien fuera su marido, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Vestía un traje elegante color celeste y llevaba en su mano la maleta de viaje y un estuche de guitarra colgado en la espalda.

-¿Dónde está Héctor? - Preguntó ella, demandante. El hombre la miró con una mueca extraña, mezcla de simpatía y lástima.

-Oh, Imelda. He venido con esta tormenta para decírtelo en persona. - Imelda ensanchó los ojos, sintió en su pecho que las noticias no serían agradables. Ernesto dejó la maleta en el suelo y se quitó el sombrero. -¿Puedo pasar? -

La mujer lo dudó. La presencia de Ernesto nunca le había agradado y desde que convenció a Héctor para irse de gira por el país, la imagen que tenía de él se había oscurecido aún más. De todas formas, quería escuchar lo que tuviera para decirle sobre su marido, así que se hizo a un lado y abrió aún más la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? - Le demandó, luego de cerrar la puerta y ver que el "invitado" observaba con cierto descaro el interior de la modesta vivienda. Ernesto volteó para verla, en su rostro se enmarcaba una expresión dramática que no convenció a Imelda. La mujer se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

-De veras lo siento, Imelda. Me temo que no tengo buenas noticias. - Otra vez enfatizó el dramatismo con una pausa innecesaria, se llevó una mano al pecho e inhalando aire profundamente le dijo. -Héctor me abandonó… a mitad de la gira, él simplemente se fue… - Imelda frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo el fuego crecer en su interior.

-¿A dónde fue? - Su voz salió gruesa y rasposa, llena de ira.

-No lo sé. Una noche no volvió del bar conmigo… a la mañana siguiente, regresó totalmente ebrio. -

-A Héctor no le gusta beber en exceso. - Le dijo desconfiada y cortante. -La bebida arruina la voz y pierde concentración en las notas de la guitarra. - Ernesto le desvió la mirada y suspiró.

-No sé qué decirte, Imelda. Es lo que pasó. - Imelda lo observó por largos e intensos minutos. Una parte de ella no le creía, pero por otro lado, no sabía nada de Héctor desde hacía bastante tiempo y que Ernesto se presentara solo allí, una noche tormentosa, le daba algo de credibilidad. -Lamento mucho que no me creas… Yo tenía grandes sueños para nosotros, como dueto, pero llegó esa mujer... - Ernesto la miró de reojo.

-¿Mujer? ¿Qué… ? - Sintió que el aire se le atoró en el pecho y presionaba con fuerza. La habitación comenzaba a girar, al tiempo que su vista se nublaba de lágrimas. -¿Qué mujer? - Ernesto asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto, Imelda. Nunca creí que Héctor… - El músico gesticulaba con las manos, la observaba con ojos suplicantes, buscando que le creyera. Imelda, no sabía qué creer. La presión de las lágrimas que se esforzaba por no dejar salir, le producía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-No, no puede ser… - Le dijo, tanteando con la mano el respaldo de una silla para sentarse. Ernesto la tomó de la mano con delicadeza y buscó su mirada.

-Sé que es difícil de creer… pero Héctor… es un hombre pasional, tú lo conoces bien. - Imelda aspiró aire con profundidad, la acción contuvo las lágrimas. Miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella, quien acariciaba su mano con ternura y la observaba con los ojos llenos de amabilidad y comprensión.

-Dímelo todo, Ernesto. No importa que sea. Quiero saberlo. - Él tomó aire y sus ojos buscaron la unión de sus manos.

-Llegamos a la Ciudad de México luego de pasar por varios poblados. Estábamos extasiados, nos estaba yendo tan bien. - Sonrió recordando y luego su expresión se ensombreció. -Y allí nos quedamos varias semanas. Pudimos conseguir unas cuantas presentaciones en varios lugares, era el momento del éxito… y entonces la conoció. Una mujer muy bonita, con un caracter dócil y tierno, pero también muy insistente. Héctor se resistió a sus encantos, puedo asegurarte que lo intentó. Pero no fue suficiente. Esa noche se ahogó en alcohol. La culpa lo abrumaba… le dije que volviéramos al hotel, yo iba a llevarlo, pero en lugar de eso… la eligió a ella. - Volvió a observarla. Imelda se perdió cuando le dijo que tenía un carácter dócil. Siempre supo que su carácter era su punto débil, era su peor defecto. Y, en su interior, siempre temió que ese defecto sería el que la separara finalmente de Héctor.

-La verdad cuesta entenderlo… - Le dijo él, su mano extendiendo la caricia por su brazo. -Que se interesara por otra mujer. - Imelda levantó la mirada, buscando sus ojos, Ernesto observaba su propia mano ascender por su brazo. Luego sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los suyos y una sonrisa arrogante se coló en sus facciones varoniles. -Teniendo a una mujer como tú, esperándolo. - Imelda hizo un gesto para quitarle la mano de encima. Ernesto suspiró y se aferró a los apoyabrazos de la silla, su corpulento torso inclinado hacia delante, dejando su rostro a escasos milímetros del de ella, su aliento cálido golpeando en sus mejillas. Imelda apartó la cara hacia atrás con una mueca de desagrado. -Yo jamás te abandonaría, Imelda. Ni a tí, ni a la pequeña Coca. -

-Coco. - Lo corrigió y apartándolo con el brazo, lo obligó dar unos pasos hacia atrás. Luego ella se levantó de la silla.

-Sí, Coco. Lo siento. - No parecía importarle haberse equivocado, de todas formas Imelda no estaba dispuesta a caer en el juego.

-Te agradezco haber venido hasta aquí para avisarme, Ernesto. - Le dijo, imponiendo una postura firme y distante. -Voy a tener que pedirte que te retires, ahora. -

-Oh, Imelda! No quisiera irme y dejarte sola con esta noticia. Déjame ayudarte a superar el dolor. - Le dijo, intentado acercarse. Imelda levantó una mano levemente, en un gesto indicando que se detuviera. Su rostro mostrando algo de frialdad y severidad.

-No es necesario. - Respondió secamente. -Me sorprendió la noticia, nunca pensé que mi esposo fuera capaz de engañarme. - Admitió con algo de dolor, un nudo se le atoró en la garganta, pero lo disimuló y continuó . -He estado superando su ausencia este último año y puedo arreglarme sola, sin la presencia de un hombre. -

-No me mal interpretes, sé muy bien que eres una mujer fuerte e independiente. Es de las cualidades que más me gustan de tí. -

-Te lo agradezco. Pero te pido nuevamente que te retires. -

-Imelda, yo… - Quiso insistir. Ella sentía la ira creciendo por su cuerpo, ira hacia Héctor, ira hacia ella misma por haberlo esperado e ira hacia Ernesto por haberlo convencido.

-Al final, todo esto es culpa tuya. -

-¿Qué?¿Cómo que mi culpa? - Notoriamente, no se lo esperaba.

-Tú te lo llevaste, lo convenciste de ir a esa ridícula gira, aún sabiendo que tenía formada una familia. -

-Imelda, ¿No creerás que yo… ? -

-No creo nada. Sé como fueron las cosas. Si no te lo hubieras llevado, nunca hubiera conocido a esa mujer! -

-¿Mes estás culpando del engaño de tu marido? - Preguntó a la defensiva, totalmente incrédulo.

-Sí! - Le dijo ella firmemente y tomó la maleta que él había dejado cerca de la puerta. Luego se la entregó en las manos con un gesto brusco. -Ahora vete de aquí. No quiero volver a verte nunca más en la vida. -

-No entiendo como reaccionas así. No tiene sentido! - Se quejó, mientras ella comenzaba a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

-Te odio, Ernesto. Te odio con toda mi alma. Si no fuera por tí, Héctor estaría con nosotras. Destruiste esta familia con tus absurdas ambiciones. No quiero volver a verte. -

Y con eso último, le dió el empujón final y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron o hablaron…

Aferró su bolso con ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, mientras el oficial que la atendía anotaba en el expediente su visita. La cárcel se veía más fría y lúgubre de lo que imaginaba, la hacía sentir incómoda y fuera de lugar.

Su presencia allí no tenía una motivación clara, verlo a Héctor sentirse culpable por las cosas que sucedieron hace casi un siglo atrás comenzaba a molestarle y todo aquello había iniciado con la visita que su marido le había hecho a su antiguo amigo.

Imelda sentía la furia recorrer sus huesos al pensar en las cosas que ese _músico_ había metido en la cabeza de Héctor.

De alguna forma, Ernesto se había salido con la suya otra vez. Estando preso, aislado, sin su fortuna, su fama, sin nada, había vuelto a lograr lo que quería. La actitud taciturna de Héctor comenzaba a afectar su relación con ella, la cual hacía poco tiempo que se estaba rearmando. No había tenido el valor de decirle a su esposo lo sucedido aquella noche de tormenta en la que su _querido amigo_ le había mentido sobre una infidelidad. No se atrevía a confesarle que tan fácilmente había caído en la mentira, la cual la llevó a la cruel decisión de eliminar su nombre de la familia Rivera.

-Acompáñeme, señora. - Le indicó el oficial al finalizar el registro y abrió una puerta que conducía a un pasillo largo y gris. Imelda lo siguió, enfocándose en controlar los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo. Ansiedad, ira, inseguridad y tantas otras emociones batallaban en su interior, pero ninguna lograba reflejarse en sus duras facciones severas.

Le abrieron una puerta de metal que se veía muy pesada. Del otro lado, había una habitación no muy grande, de paredes de ladrillo gris, iluminadas por largas lámparas de tubo que emitían un zumbido leve, pero molesto. Detrás de una mesa también metálica, la esperaba un cínicamente sonriente Ernesto de la Cruz.

-Imelda! Que agradable visita! - Le dijo, alzando sus manos esposadas con un gesto exagerado. Su sonrisa insolente y mirada aguda buscando tensionar aún más su semblante.

-Ernesto. - Respondió ella a modo de saludo escueto y se sentó frente a él en la silla metálica que le habían ofrecido.

-¿A qué debo el placer de tan encantadora visita? - Su rostro simuló inocencia, como si no estuvieran en ese lugar, como si fueran viejos amigos que se juntaban a beber té una tarde de verano. Imelda sintió ganas de abofetearlo, pero se contuvo, apretando el pequeño bolso en su regazo.

-Héctor vino a casa con la ridícula idea de haberte arrebatado algo. Vengo a este… lugar… - Lo último lo señaló con aire despectivo, produciendo una leve mueca de desagrado en la expresión falsa de Ernesto -Para dejar en claro algunas cosas… -

-Te escucho. - Le dijo y se echó hacia atrás en la silla. Su rostro volvió a cambiar, ahora se veía arrogante y confiado. Imelda volvió a resistir la urgencia de golpearlo.

-Quiero que me digas, claramente, ¿Qué es lo que _crees_ que Héctor te quitó? -

-¿De verdad tienes que preguntar eso? Deberías saberlo. -

-No, no lo sé. -

A pesar de la ansiedad y la ira que sintió anteriormente, Imelda no había sentido temor. No cuando decidió ir hasta ese lugar a visitar al asesino de su marido, no cuando entró en esa habitación y lo vio allí sentado, ni siquiera luego de un intercambio de palabras que le pareció estar hablando con un demente. Pero cuando el rostro de aquel esqueleto se ensombreció y se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa, haciendo un sonido metálico con las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas y sus ojos oscuros, intensos se fijaron en ella con una sombra de locura nublando sus pupilas, Imelda sí pudo sentir miedo.

-Yo te amaba, Imelda. - Las palabras no se reflejaron ni un poco en esa mirada de locura, ni tampoco en el sonido de su voz, el cual le pareció más una amenaza que una declaración de amor. -Yo te amaba y tú… tú no me diste ni una oportunidad. -

-No me gustabas. - Se defendió ella, mirándolo fijamente, tratando de buscar algo de racionalidad. Una sonrisa burlona escapó los labios del _músico._

-No te gustaba, porque te habías encaprichado con ese idiota. -

-¿Yo estaba encaprichada? Por favor, Ernesto! - Exclamó indignada, sobreponiéndose a la incomodidad que le generaba la expresión en los ojos de él. - Tú no aceptabas que no te mirara. -

-Y volvemos a lo mismo, ¿Porque no me mirabas?¿Porque no me hablabas? ¿Ni te importaba? Porque andabas como loca, detrás de un hombre que ni te calaba! - Imelda sintió el fuego ascender por su (inexistente) estómago hasta su rostro, de haber tenido piel, hubiera estado roja de ira.

-Nos casamos y tuvimos una hija, ¿Recuerdas? - Explotó, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. El bolso olvidado en el suelo. Ernesto volvió a echarse hacia atrás, otra vez la expresión de arrogancia y soberbia adornaba sus facciones. Hizo una pausa larga, que a ella le resultó incómoda y volvió a sonreírle con cinismo.

-¿Cuánto te costó lograrlo? - Le preguntó. Imelda no comprendió la pregunta. -¿Cuánta dignidad perdiste por conquistarlo? -

-¿Dignidad?¿De qué hablas? Héctor me… -

-Héctor no se enteraba que existías, sino hasta que te escuchó cantar. ¿Lo hubieras hecho por alguien más? - Ernesto pasó su mano por su cabello, acariciándose a sí mismo. -¿Hubieras cantado en público si no hubiera sido para impresionarlo a él? -

-Yo amaba la música, tanto como ustedes. - Se defendió con actitud terca.

-La amabas tanto que la olvidaste. - Levantó una ceja, al notar que había acertado. -Amabas tanto la música que cuando pensaste que tu marido te había engañado, la prohibiste, la eliminaste de tu vida. No me suena a amor… - Rió con burla. -Igual que hiciste con Héctor. - Los ojos de Imelda se dilataron de enojo. En un movimiento rápido, se agachó y tomó su zapato, dispuesta a asestarle un golpe a sus huesudas mejillas. Pero antes que el taco impactara con su rostro, Ernesto la frenó, tomándole la muñeca. El oficial que los vigilaba se despegó de la pared dispuesto a intervenir.

-¿Qué clase de esposa amorosa condena a su marido a la Muerte Final? - Le preguntó en un susurro, su rostro ensombrecido acentuando la oscuridad de sus palabras.

-Ya es suficiente, suéltala. - Impuso el oficial, Ernesto dejó caer la mano que aprisionaba, observando fijamente sus ojos con esa sonrisa irónica. -Señora, esta visita finalizó. - Le dijo el oficial con autoridad. Imelda seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos del prisionero.

-Amo a mi esposo. - Le dijo con tono severo. -Lo amé toda la vida y toda la muerte. - Ernesto le sonrió.

-No te creo. -

-Cree lo que quieras. Nunca tuviste oportunidad conmigo. - El oficial comenzó a tirar de Ernesto para llevarlo a su celda. -Muy dentro mío sabía que eras un monstruo. -

-Y aún así, sabiéndolo, dejaste que tu marido se viniera conmigo. Esposa amorosa. -

Imelda se quedó fija en su lugar, temblando de ira, mientras la puerta metálica se cerraba y el oficial se llevaba a Ernesto, quien le había dicho eso último con usa sonrisa superadora, orgulloso de haberse quedado con las últimas palabras.

CONTINUARÁ…

Primero quiero decirles que lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo. Sinceramente no esperaba engancharme con otro fandom con la intensidad que me atrapó Boku no Hero Academia. Culpo a Momo Yaoyorozu (mi personaje preferido de esa serie) de haberse llevado toda mi inspiración para sí misma.

Queda solo 1 capítulo de esta historia. Creo que Imelda y Héctor tienen que hablar algunas cosas y deben dejar de visitar a Ernesto. El tipo está muy loco.

Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo este fic! Y espero pronto poder continuar con los otros que están aguardando continuación (quizás primero deba finalizar este, así solo me quedarían dos historias por finalizar)


End file.
